


The Night Was Also Moist

by Squidapples



Series: Origami Cranes Verse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crooks - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Gen, Serenity/Firefly References, Stealing, time portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Mick are stuck with Sam and Dean for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy rain pounding against the window like wet dead fingers begging to be let inside the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning.

He buried his head in his hands shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done he murmured to himself over and over again what the hell have I done.”

“How could I do this how could I let two serial killers into our world” Dean cried.

“Okay first of all we’re not serial killers if anything we’re Klepto and Pyro and my girlfriend Sara’s the one you should worry about she’s a former assassin” Leo drawled.

“Sorry Sam told him we’ve almost caused the end of the world twice and we’re really trying not to end the world a third time.”

“That’s great now if your brother could stop being a drama queen sometime this century and help us get back to our town” Leo said.

“I don’t like these two or trust them” Mick snarled raising his gun towards Sam and Dean.

“In any other situation I’d let you but we need them if we ever want to get back home Mick” Leo told him.

Mick reluctantly lowered his gun still glaring at them “we need that ring to go after Anubis and Osiris” Dean told them.

Leo held up his hand smirking “if you want this ring you’re going to help us get home then you can have the ring”.

Sam and Dean agreed after all if they didn’t cooperate with the strange men the whole world could be overthrown by Osiris and Anubis.

Dean got out of the car grumbling “I thought you had the safety on boss” Mick questioned Leo.

“I did then Dean pissed me off” Leo explained smiling.

“So can you get us home” Mick yelled at Sam.

Sam backed up a little bit while Sam’s tall this guy’s wider then him and a bit unhinged.

“Are you casing a bank” Dean asked looking at the blueprints.

Leo glared at him “so you’re telling me that you’re squeaky,clean,upstanding members of society then”

“Plus being legends doesn’t pay crime does” Leo told Dean.

“Sometimes we pull jobs on the side traveling in a time space ship gets boring  sometimes” Leo admitted.

Rip would have a coronary if he knew then he’d go off on a rant about preserving the timeline.

“How much do you think we could for pretty boy’s ride” Mick asked Leo.

“Depends I’ve seen as high as 50K and as low as a little over 33K” Leo said turning towards him.

“Where would we put it the Waverider’s big but I mean it’s not like we have the Tardis or Serenity” Leo told Mick.

Leo and Mick were glad to be back in their own world they decided they’d take Ray over Dean any day of the week.

“I thought you said if they helped us get back you’d give them your ring” Mick questioned.

**“I did I lied what I gave them was a clay ring that was spray painted silver” Leo drawled smirking.**

**Author's Note:**

> I already had the idea for this so I used what I already had written and added the prepared beginning and then the rest.  
> Written for Spn Coldest hits.  
> Song for this fic is Oblivion-The Foxies.


End file.
